Transformers Movieverse
by ZeroAcception
Summary: Just a series of one shots taking place after the movie. Some funny, some action.
1. Longarm

Mike Orson sighed as he climbed down from the driver's seat. The day had been nothing short of a nightmare. "Giant robots, military, stupid kids," he grumbled. The day had been far too long to Mike's liking and it took everything he had to get the tow truck back. He still couldn't understand what it was that the government wanted with it in the first place, but now he had it back. Looking to the clock on his wall, he saw it was far too late for him to be at work. He took another long glance at his truck, seeing the broken rear window and smudges of dirt and grime from whatever that attack was, Mike decided he'd clean it up in the morning. But for now, he'd need to get some sleep. Shutting the lights off and setting the alarm to his shop, Mike locked up his shop and head for the bus to take him home.

The minutes ticked away in the silent garage where the banged up tow truck sat. The only sound was the ticking from the wall clock. On the floor, a single little brown mouse ran across the floor, searching for something to eat. It sat back on it's rear, taking a sniff in the air for any scent that would lead it to a meal, but it stopped, turning to look at the tow truck. The mouse stared for what seemed like a few seconds before a spark of energy washed over the dormant vehicle. The orange lights on the top of the cab flashed, it's headlights on it's high beam setting came on almost at a setting too high for any vehicle. It rattled and rocked, and quickly seemed to fall apart, but quickly began to rebuild its self. The shell split and morphed, the engine and internal parts unsnapped and reconnected into other possitions, contructing something that was not a truck, but humanoid in design. The machine rose up to it's full height, it's head hitting the ceiling of the garage. It's red eyes danced around the room, it's cybernetic brain obsorbing everything it took in. Lifting it's head, not hitting it into the ceiling this time around, it tapped into the local wi-fi cloud and accessed the world wide web. It's view was littered with constant information, downloading anything and everything it could find.

Taking in all it needed, the blue and white metal giant turned to the garage door big enough for him to make his exit. He approached, each step causing the loose tools around the room to jump. Scanning the door, he could easily tell it was rigged to set off an alarm should it be opened without deactivating it. Locating the alarm's panal, he gave it a simple scan, deactivating the alarm. With that out of the way, the robot turned to the door and lifted it open, only to see a red Chevy Cobalt and a dark blue and silver Silverado speed past, quickly followed by a black Topkick. Moving out into the street, he watched the two in front spin around, wheeles spinning almost out of control. The two began to shift and reform like the tow truck had, changing into two similar beings, but their heads were much more shaped like a single lens, like from a camera. The topkick didn't slow down, but also changed into a robot machine. It slid in, grabbing the transformed Silverado by the leg. It dragged the machine up when the topkick stood on it's fet, throwing the machine into a building wall.

Dropkick grunted, and stared up at a cannon aimed at his head. He looked to Swindle, watching as the red Decepticon didn't move as the Autobot who had chased them was now aiming the other gun at his red cohort. Ironhide for his part, smirked. To him, this was a chance to take out two more annoying Decepticons. "Time to send you two to the pit."

With his attention on Swindle, Dropkick activated his plasma cannons, his arms shifting to form his weapons. Ironhide looked in time, barely dodging the blast and letting it soar up and strike a building's edge. The Decepticon, rolled away, joining Swindle as the two began to fire onto Ironhide, who fired back, moving away while dodging or taken in each hit the two Decepticon's fired. All the while, no one noticed the blue and white tow truck rushing down the street, it's tires squealing as it spun around to release it's tow hook. The hook snatched at Swindle's head and quickly began to reel in, pulling the red Decepticon down. Swindle was suprised by the sudden attack and looked over to see the tow truck shift and transform, the tow hook leading to it's right arm. With a mighty tub, Swindle was launched into the robot's direction, only to be met with a left cloven fist that sent him crashing into the very garage building it had come from. The tow hook and line shifted again, turning into a cannon on it's arm and fired, striking Dropkick in the back.

Swindle was back on his feet and into the fight, tackeling the newcomer into another building, but was quickly lifted up and slammed into the same wall. Dropkick began to stand but his head was grabbed by Ironhide, who threw him up into the second floor of a building. Turning to Swindle, he fired his right cannon and knocked the annoying red Decepticon away from the unknown bot. Swindle twisted in the air but landed in his car form, speeding away once more. Dropkick leapt down from the building and changed as well, nearly running over the new bot that had aided Ironhide. Ironhide ran forward, stopping as he saw the two just disappear around the corner. Giving a grunt of annoyance, he turned to the unknown bot who stood silently watching him with cold eyes. He approached, stopping only a few feet from the white and blue bot. It's weapon shifted, forming into a full right arm and hand. "Though I didn't need it, thanks for the help," Ironhide said. "What's your name?"

The nameless bot looked confused for a second, looking down to the ground and then to his arm, watching his cloven hand flex into a fist. He stared up at Ironhide who seemed to be waiting for his answer, and stated, "I am Longarm..."

Autor's Note:

The first of more I hope. I don't know why, but looking at the toy I just off the bat liked the Autobot Longarm. I would like to see him in action, but don't think it would happen, so I decided to write a version of his awakening after the battle. In the movie, yea his tow truck form was a GMC truck of some kind, one I couldn't identify, so I'm sticking with what I could find on Wikipedia, which said he was a Ford F-350. Dropkick was loosely derived from a Chevrolet Silverado and Swindle is suppose to be a Sports Coupe that resembles a Chevrolet Cobalt


	2. Trent

Trent paid no attention to the teacher as he went on about something that the jock just didn't seem important enough to listen to. Instead, he found himself staring down at the back of a certain boy's head. Staring so hard, he would have burnt a hole through his skull. Next to the boy, who's name was Sam Witwicky, was Trent's former girlfriend Mikaela Banes. His pincel snapped in his fingers as he thought on how he could have lost her attention to a boy who was practically a no body. He growled, seeing Sam lean over and say something to Mikaela, who gave a soft laugh and nodded her head. Trent's eyes twitched. He still couldn't figure out what it was about the guy she found so interresting. He was nothing, a nobody. Trent was someone, he was popular, he had money, he was the star of the football team and every girl wanted him, but why was perhaps the HOTTEST girl in school not hanging on his arm like she used too?

He planned to get his answer soon, shortly after the school bell rang. The class stood and began to exit out, Sam and Micaela moving together and heading for the exit doors. School was over, and Trent was going to get his answers. Sensing their team leader's mood, two of his fellow players chased after him, walking close behind him as he approached Sam and Mikaela who were walking down to the parkinglot where Trent assumed they would driving off in what he thought was a 'piece of crap Camaro'. "Hey Whikkiky!" Trent shouted, again like so many, mis-pronouncing Sam's last name. "Where you going?"

Sam stopped just short of the yellow vehicle behind him, Mikaela doing the same but with a very annoyed look on her face. "What do you want, Trent?" Mikaela asked, figuring this was going to happen sooner or later. "Me and Sam were about to leave." She glanced over at him, seeing Sam was a little nervious but knew he wasn't going to shy off. Trent was nothing compared to Megatron, right?

Trent glanced over at Mikaela, giving his charming smile, and turned to Sam. "Well, where you going?"

"Who me?" Sam said, playing dumb. He knew he wasn't physically capable of dealing with Trent, but on a mental battle, he'd already proven he was superior at the lake. "Just going out for a ride with Mikaela. As a matter of fact," he said, digging into his pockets and pulling out a set of keyes. He tossed them over to Mikaela, who took them with a bright smile and turned to walk away. "She wanted to drive my car."

"That piece of shit of yours from the lake?" Trent asked with a laugh, followed by his goon squad.

Their laughs were short lived however when the roar of an engine competely drowned them out. Sam with a grin plastered on his face, turned to the brightly goldish yellow 2009 Fifth Genertation Chevrolet Camaro with Mikaela proudly sitting in the dirver side seat. Sam looked back at the stunned looks on the football player's faces and grunted, getting their attention. "Those glasses I spoke about in class for our reports. Well, they sold REALLY big on eBay, and you can imagine now what I spent the money on." With that, he turned and left for the car, climbing into the passanger side seat and leaning over to meet Mikaela in the center for a kiss. Trent was furious, but then shocked as Mikaela was still kissing Sam, with her eyes closed, and still sped back out of their parkingspace and and then peeled out of the parkinglot like it was nothing.

Author's Notes:

Okay, I just had to do this. One would think this would happen sooner or later in the Movieverse anyways, right? Trent is so full of himself he'd believe Mikaela would come crawling back, right? WRONG! So I had an idea and this was the end result. I'm going to write a part two to this, where Trent tries to get revenge on Sam and Mikaela making him look bad.

Now as for the 2009 Camaro and the movie taking place in 07, that's easily explained. It was officially said that the car that Bumblebee scanned wasn't a TRUE Camaro. It was simply another vehicle, a Pontiac GTO i believe, that had a bodkit that made it look like one, but Bumblebee took he design anyways since he prefered the way the Camaro felt.


	3. Landmine

No one noticed the deformed mechanical head that was crawling across the floor, still spitting out parks of energy from it's accidental self inflicted wound, if you call cutting off a good portion of your own head a wound. The Sector 7 facility was halfway through terminations and all evidence was being removed from the facility, which made it easier for Frenzy to make his escape. He turned back and obtained his headless body, dragging it across the floor by one of his metal tusks. All the while he spat and spewed how he hated humans. He rambled on and on in his alien tongue, never paying attention to where he was going. He paused though, staring up to find he had ended up in what he guessed was the human's armory. At first he thought about rigging enough explossives to blow the human facility to the pit and back, but knew he had to move and meet up with Barricade. As he crawled across the floor, he paused again and looked up at the single Sector 7 dune buggie that sat in the large open armory. It was facing right at him. Frenzy stared at it long and hard before huttering a single human phrase. "Oh shit."

Instantly, the dune buggie shifted and transformed into it's humanoid like form, blue eyes glaring down at the Decepticon. "Hello runt. Where do you think you're going?" Landmine said, taking a step forward and activating his left arm's main gun. Frenzy screamed in surprise and dropped his body, scurring off to hide as a hail of bullets rain down behind him. He crashed hard into the wall, but only to run away again as Landmine fired again, tearing the floor and wall apart. "Hey, come back here you little pest!" Landmine said, firing away as Frenzy ducked and swerved through empty ammo boxes and containers. So distracted, he never noticed the black Saleen police vehicle rolling into the hanger.

Upon hearing the engine of the unknown vehicle, Landmine turned in time to see Barricade transform and charge, performing an unblievable drop kick that sent the recently living Autobot into the far wall, it's surface crumbling under the impact and burrying Landmine. Seeing his chance, Frenzy scurried across the floor from his hiding place and ontt the arm of Barricade, who lifted up Frenzy's body up into his hand. By the time Landmine was out of the fallen wall, Barricade and Frenzy were peeling out of the hanger. With a grun and growl, Landmine transformered and gave chase.

At the top of the road sat a military blockaid, making sure no civilians made a turn down the road leading towards the former Sector 7 bunker. But unfortunately, they weren't prepared for Barricade bursting through them and onto the road, forcing a civilian vehicle off the road. Landmine emerged, stopping and transforming to see if the humans were safe. One was hurt, but alive from the scan Landmine made, but the other had taken a heavy hit, a long tire mark stretching across his back. Looking in the direction of the civilian car, Landmine approached, kneeling down and looking into the windows to the fightened family of tourist. "Black car, which way did it go!?" he asked louder then he wanted to. The family said nothing, and pointed in the direction Barricade took off in. Looking in that direction, Landmine gave them a 'thank you' and transformed.

Inside Barricade, Frenzy's head sat in the driver side seat while his body lay in a slump in the passenger side. He continued on and on how they will get their revenge for Megatron's death, how the humans would all burn, and so on and so on. Needless to say, Barricade was beginning to wish he had left the annoying little Decepticon back with Sector 7. But orders were orders, and Starscream demanded that Barricade see if there was anything left of Renzy to be of use. With his lights and sirens on, Barricade easily made his way down the road without anything stopping him, though he wouldn't let anything stop him to begin with. Humans responded like drones to the flashing lights and the blaring siren, moving mindlessly out of the way to let him pass. But the downside was that it also left a gap for that Autobot to persue him, and it was gaining on him very quickly. Frenzy climbed up on the seat, looking back at Landmine as he was quickly catching him, even though Barricade was moving at what was perhaps over a 150 mph; maybe even more. He lifted on of his metal tusts to signify as a middle finger, speaking again in their native alien tongue.

Landmine weaved around the vehicles that began to pull out after Barricade made his pass. When it was clear of any human civilians, Landmine would fire his weapon. Barricade, a step or two ahead, would dodge and move around to let the vehicles around him take a hit. Landmine cursed at Barricade for his cowardace, putting the gun aside and continuing his chase, never paying attention to the black Cadillac Escalade that had turned around and began chasing after them.

If he could smile, he would, for Barricade knew what was coming and screetched to a hault, spinning around and transforming to meet with Landmine. The Autobot seeing this, began to speed up to ram the black Decepticon. The Cadillac Escalade easily caught up next to Landmine, and swerved, smashing into Landmine's side. The Autobot dune buggy ran off road and off a hill, transforming in mid air before landing hard on the desert ground. He looked over and saw the Escalade stop next to Barricade and transform into a lens head Decepticon. The Escalade, who's name is Stockade, turned to Barricade. "I'll deal with this Autobot."

Barricade gave a grunt and turned to Landmine, giving off a sneere and transformed. Landmine stepped forward, but Stockade fired his plasma cannon at his feet, stopping him from going any further. Barricade was disappearing into the distance, leaving Landmine and Stockade to face off. The two never moved, only waited. Before either could make an attack, missle cam and struck in front of Landmine, sending the Autobot flying. Lowering his weapons and giving a laugh at the Autobot's poor luck, Stockade turned to the MiG-29 that Dreadwing had taken as his alternate form. The jet passed overhead, heading in the direction that Barricade had gone. Transforming, with his wheeles screetching, Blockade took off as well, leaving the wounded Landmine behind.

Landmine, tried to stand, but the plast had taken half of his left arm and severely damaged his legs and chest. Energy sparked from his wounds but still he tried to move. Grabbing his severed arm, Landmine rolled onto his side, looking off in the direction of the setting sun, and could see something approaching. Two things actually. One was airborn, the other ground based and both were wuickly advancing. The first was what looked to be a red vehicle, new in design. It slid in and transformed. The machine approached slowly, kneeling down next to Landmine. The second was much larger, the thumping of it's perpellors deafening the area around them till it's bulk shifted in midair. The transformed orange and white PaveLow landed hard into the ground, and stood towering over the two. The red autobot kneeled down, taking Landmine up by the good arm and lead him over to the PaveLow. "The name's Cliffjumper."

"Evac," the larger Autobot said.

"We'll get you some help," Cliffjumper said.

Landmine sparked slightly. "Thanks..."

Author's Note:

I guess one could call this an awakening for Landmine. I really didn't think too much of it while I was writing it. If you're wondering, Landmine is of course one of the Sector 7 dune buggies that had come into contact with the Allspark, much like Longarm. The same is said about Blockade. He's the Escalade that Sam ran into while trying to run away.

As for Cliffjumper, I haven't learned when but they'll be releasing him as a repaint of Bumblebee, but I'm hoping they'll change his head. From what I have seen he still has the same head but I hope they change it. As for Evac, he's suppose to be one of the Autobots that responded to Optimus' call. Said he's suppose to be a rival of Blackouts, and is like a rescue type of PaveLow. He actually has a different shaped head.


End file.
